wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Waygetter
Ryan “Ry” Shane T. Waygetter (originally Purple Tattletail) is the deuteragonist of the book series, The Amazing Rocket Hood. He is Scott’s partner-in-crime when he was originally a furby-like a virtual pet toy named Baby Talking Tattletail, until he transform into a fully human and became an adoptive child. Background Tattletail and his buddies were on a toy commercial by Waygetter Toys. He and his buddies were playing hide and seek with Mama. They saw Mama presumably savagely and evilly bite a Waygetter worker's eyes and another one and they wanted to banish Mama for her crimes. Tattletail is become one of the presents of a little kid named Jimmy Neutron who checks his presents 5 days before Christmas along with his crossover partner, Timmy Turner. Tattletail starts out with no battery power, his fur all messy and very hungry until he tells Scott to brush Him, give him a treat and charge him up. Then later Jimmy and Timmy puts Tattletail back in his box and wraps it back up so that no one notices. The next day, Tattletail was put in the washer by Jimmy’s mother, Judy Neutron. Jimmy and Timmy then takes Tattletail out of the washer and then feeds him, grooms him, and re-charges him and wraps him back up. Then Jimmy and Timmy is told to go to bed by the game. On their way there, someone (presumably Mama Tattletail) was knocking on the door. Tattletail appears in the living room and makes a mess in the trash. Then Jimmy Andy Timmy goes downstairs to check out the noise from the basement and finds Mama Tattletail with a tape in an unplugged refrigerator. Jimmy and Timmy puts the tape in and Mama reveals her plan to Jimmy and Timmy. Then Tattletail is making a mess upstairs and Jimmy grabs Tattletail and cleans up his mess. Jimmy and Timmy takes Tattletail where Mama was but she's gone. Jimmy and Timmy then wraps Tattletail back up and goes upstairs but Mama turns off the lights. Jimmy and Timmy split up, goes to bed and avoids Mama. When he wake up, Jimmy finds Tattletail in their room unwrapped. Scott then goes outside and finds one of Tattletail's buddies in the garage. The Yellow Tattletail plays hide and seek 4 times with Jimmy. On the fourth time, the Yellow Tattletail reveals a VHS tape in the same unplugged refrigerator that Mama put her recorded tape in. Jimmmy takes Tattletail and the tape to their room and puts the tape in the recorder. On the tape, one of the cameras recorded Mama next to a Waygetter Toys worker. Tattletail and Scott go downstairs and see the other Tattletails in the basement. They all want a party for Mama, but actually they want to banish Mama for her crime. Then Mama interrupts their ritual and steals their candles. When Jimmy finds all five candles then the ritual restarts and the VHS glows and floats in the air. Tattletail orders the player to destroy the tape, which banishes Mama and re-wraps all five Tattletails in their boxes. Scott then goes back to bed. During Christmas with Nicktoon characters, Jimmy wakes up and opens their present. When Jimmy opened the present, a torn up box with the tags on the floor were spotted. Then Mama, who ended up surviving the ritual, scares and presumably kills Jimmy who wakes up in his dream and opens the present and Tattletail comes outand gives the player 2 gifts: His tag, and a golden long-lasting flashlight. Baby Talking Tattletail and Spongebob SqaurePants tells Jimmy to go wake his mother up. Kaleidoscope Campaign A flashback shown how Spongebob knew before, he is instructed to open their gift, which is a purple Tattletail. However, Tattletail now looks different, with a dull grayish tone to his fur, gray eyelids and green eyes. He also speaks in a lower-pitched robotic monotone. Tend to his needs, then listen to his facts, many of which are obvious. "Neptune is a planet in our solar system" being an example. Tattletail's voice will slowly distort until he shuts off. Head to the door to investigate the knocking. The door will be open and there will be a package. Open it, and read the letter. It then heads to the next (Previous) night. Tattletail appears at the beginning of the night in front of Spongebob’s bed, repeatedly prompting Spongebob to wake up. After he is picked up, bring him to the basement and Yellow Tattletail, Blue Tattletail, and Mama can be found having a tea party instead of a ritual. Put Tattletail on the plate, and Spongebob gets a letter after Tattletail utters another fact. Tattletail appears in front of Scott’s bed again, prompting them to wake up. After doing so, Spongebob should head through the kitchen, where the Yellow Tattletail can be found crying and complaining that his egg is gone, and Mama Tattletail will be consoling him. The blue Tattletail will be in the garage, with the stolen egg. Open it to receive yet another letter. Spongebob is woken up to a grinding noise coming from the basement. Tattletail will be on his dresser once again. Pick up the flashlight (it will be on the floor in front of the basement door) and head down to where Mama first appears in the regular campaign, stopping to have Tattletail tell a knock-knock joke along the way. Mama will be wide awake and looking around. Turn her off, and her chase music begins to play. Head upstairs and into the sitting room, where the lights turn back on. Mama is seen again, gifting eggs to the yellow and blue Tattletails, the blue one's egg having broken quickly. Spongebob is woken up to a clunking noise, just like in the main story. However, upon going down to the basement, Tattletail will be on a table next to the washing machine. He turn it off and retrieve the clothes. Then, Spongebob pick up Tattletail and head to the nearby open door where Mama Tattletail can be seen congratulating the yellow and blue Tattletails for having fixed a vase. Break the vase and read the letter. Spongebob is instructed to go and open their present early. The present is Tattletail, still not returned to normal. Go and open the package on the table to reveal another letter. The letter presents the player with two choices: either go to bed and have Tattletail be boring forever (without having to worry about Mama) or enter the Kaleidoscope and try to fix the changed memories. Spongebob can do either one, though going to bed will immediately end the game. Inside the kaleidoscope, Spongebob will have to carry Tattletail through the Kaleidoscope, all the while tending to Tattletail's needs with the many refrigerators, brushes and charging stands that there are. Watch the VHS tape. Spongebob is instructed to open their Christmas present early. Doing so reveals Tattletail, who is finally back to normal. After feeding and grooming Tattletail, go to wrap him back up. He will tell a knock-knock joke about oranges. Mama Tattletail, now savage again, finishes the line. Spongebob will have to escape the Kaleidoscope, all the while attending to Tattletail's needs and evading Mama Tattletail. Once they escape, Spongebob will be taken back to Christmas Day. After the story is told, Spongebob asked Jimmy is instructed to open their present. As they do, Mama's chase music will play but Tattletail will be in the present. He thanks them for fixing him, with a gift. Said gift is one final letter, congratulating Jimmy. Tattletail then tells Scott another knock-knock joke. When Spongebob asks "Me who?", the camera pans slowly down and zooms into Tattletail as Mama's chase music plays again. However, the screen then irises around Tattletail as he says "Me love you! Hehehe!". The screen irises out and the story ends. Twenty-four years passed. Physic Appearances Ry is a 36 year-old former pet peeve. He looks almost resemble to his adoptive uncle, David Jones’s appearances, Ry has short light purple hair with wavy bangs combed on top, blue eyes. He wears a sky blue shirt. Tattletail is somewhat small and has an egg-shaped body with small, human-like feet and a cat-like face. He has a small heart-shaped nose and large blue eyes with purple-blue eyelids, complete with large pointed ears resembling those of Furbies. Tattletail's fur can come in many different colors, and he is shown to be available in purple, yellow, and blue colors in the game. He appears to wear leg warmers that are usually difficult to notice at first. He also has an egg hole on the bottom of his model and a small tuft of hair on his head alongside a very-hard-to-see sharp-ended tail. Gallery Trivia * Tattletail's appearance is based off of the Furby toys. * Tattletail's gender has been debated among fans, but the song in the trailer refers to Tattletail as "he", making him officially male. * During the development of the game, the developers originally planned for the Baby Talking Tattletail toys to be evil. * Tattletail has an official Twitter account, which randomly posts phrases spoken by the character in-game and occasionally responds to mentions. ** From 4th May - 1st June, Tattletail's official Twitter was changed to reflect Boring Tattletail instead of the original Tattletail. * All of the Baby Talking Tattletails are voiced by Ryann Shannon. * Tattletail's tail is rarely shown, despite his name and concept art. It's very small. * White and black versions of Tattletail are shown on the official Tattletail box, and weren't seen in-game until the Kaleidoscope Update. The two Tattletails appear in the Kaleidoscope campaign as Night-Night and Snowglobe, but they are "defective models" due to them missing a Waydrive. ** There is also a brown version, which is never seen in-game as a character. ** tattletail will sometimes wish you a happy birthday, this could mean tattletail thinks that you got him for your birthday, and not christmas. * According to the Tattletail's tag, he was born in Decent, IL on February 25, 1998. Its zip code corresponds to the real town of Dwight, IL. * Due to countless details in the game, it is very likely that the purple Tattletails are by far the most common to find, the yellow Tattletails being uncommon, and the blue Tattletail being the rarest. * Tattletail comes with Tattle treats, which aren't seen in-game. * Before the "Gift Update", Tattletail had white lines around his nose. * His name is a portmanteau of "tattletale" and "tail". ** A tattletale is a person (often a child) who constantly tells on other people. *** Notably, the last line of Tattletail's description from Waygetter Electronics said: "You have to love me... or I'll tell!" * Tattletail's official model is available on Steam Workshop, along with his box and Mama Tattletail. ** The turquoise version of Tattletail is also available, which is never seen in the game at all. * The description on the Waygetter Electronics site describes more about Tattletail: "I’m Tattletail™, the amazing new pet from Waygetter Electronics® Electronics! sic I just know we’ll be best friends!" *The events of reveal that Darwin was given to Gumball because he needed a new pet fish to replace the dead ones. Waygetter Descriptions * I love to talk and sing to you! * I can hear you! The more you talk to me, the more I learn! * I can really see... But I’m afraid of the dark! * My mouth really moves when you feed me! * Feed me treats and I might surprise you with a Gift Egg™! * You have to love me... or I’ll tell! * Category:Hybrid characters Category:The Amazing Rocket Hood characters Category:The Amazing Rocket Hood Category:Heroes Category:Tattletails Category:Male Characters Category:Orphans